


Hallo kleine Prinzessin

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Blitzwing is interested in the new human captive. This leads to a little lesson in alien biology.





	Hallo kleine Prinzessin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my ABSOLUTE best friend, @morethanmeetstheass on tumblr. She LOVES Blitzwing, and has her own fanfic/fanart thats to DIE for. Case you see the notes girl, i love ya, and I REALLY, REALLY hope you like this. Sorry if there's mistakes, i really did try! Happy birthday my girl!

"Is it here? Is it here?!

Megatron sighed as he walked back into base, already exhausted. For someone he poured so much energy, resources, and time into, he didn't act like a proper decepticon. Especially when he came dashing into the room on all fours, like some hyper cyber hound. He came to a halt, suddenly standing up, and clapping his hands in pure excitement. Megatron's optics lightly twitched, before he pulled the container from his subspace. From the see through container, was a tiny, female fleshie. Random giggled like an excited school girl, nodding like mad.

"You got it! Oh it's so tiny! I could squish it like a little bug!"

"Which you will NOT do, Blitzwing."

Megatron huffed, placing the container on the table, making the fleshling wobble and fall on her ass. Megatron pointed at Blitzwing, optics firm, matching his voice.

"This human is a HOSTAGE, not another treat for you. Have your fun if the autobots refuse my offer, but otherwise, not a scratch is to come to her."

Icy took over, interested by the particular choice of words.

"She?"

"Yes. Like us, humans can be divided by gender. Females and males, their equivalent of mech and fems. This is a female human."

"Hmm. Suppose the frame DOES match."

Icy leaned down, his optic zooming in closer for a better look. Small frame. Big, focused eyes. Icy had a moment of curiosity, as to what could be running through such a primitive mind. Megatron sighed.

"Long as you don't harm her, stare as much as you'd like. Lugnut, get-"

He was interrupted by his monitor beeping. He barked at Lugnut to answer the call, bringing Mixmaster to the screen. He seemed to be cowering, with random rubble and pebbles falling on top of him.

"Hey uh, boss bot! I HATE to bug ya, but we got a few humans up here, doing some mining-"

He was interrupted by more pebbles falling, and him grumbling as a rock fell on top of his helm.

"Ow! Okay, cuttin' it short, humans are here. Makin' it hard to build with all the shakin'."

"Why are you calling ME? they're fleshlings, just end them!"

"But chief!"

Scrapper poked his helm into view, frowning.

"These government fleshlings. Ain't the auto-bums gonna be suspicious if they go missin'?"

Megatron contemplated ideas. He COULD bring them as hostages. He COULD kill them. Upon further thought, however, he decided that a fragile situation like this, would best be settled by his own hands. He sighed.

"Very well. You two just keep them out of the construction area. I will be over momentarily."

"Yes sir!"

They hung up, and Megatron rubbed his forehead. No matter. He had to go out and tell the autobots of his hostage anyway.

"Lugnut, Blitzwing, you're with me."

"But master! What about the humans? She needs oxygen, unlike us, doesn't she?"

"Then just dump her in with the scientist, Lugnut."

Icy cocked his helm to the side. No one here was really an expert on humans, all of them really knew the bare necessities;humans need air, food, water, and a place to deposit their waste. Minus this, they were all clueless, and not very interested to know past the basics. Despite that however, Icy did recall one issue here.

"But aren't they opposite genders?"

"Yes. And?"

"Couldn't they frag, and start to reproduce?"

Megatron halted. He hadn't considered that, honestly. He raised a brow.

"They CAN. But does that mean they WILL?"

"Humans, if I recall from Swindle, are incredibly eager for physical contact."

"Well yes, but let's remember who the male of the species is."

They all took a second to look over at Isaac, who was currently typing at the screen, at a zombie like pace, with a nest of sticky notes surrounding him. Upon feeling optics on him, Sumdac looked around, brow raised.

"What?"

Megatron gestured to him, looking at Blitzwing. 

"Does he LOOK like he can attract a mate?"

"Oh well now that's just hurtful."

Megatron did have a point. But there was too great of a curiosity inside of him to not give Megatron a reason to doubt.

"I see your point, my liege. But I'm just saying. Better to keep them separated. A turbofox would STILL breed with an ugly turbofox, given the chance. I'm just saying, it's a dangerous idea."

"Hmm..very well. Lugnut, you're coming with me. Blitzwing, you stay here with the fleshlings. Keep an optic on the monitors, especially given the bounty I placed on Starscream. Understand?"

"Yes, Megatron. I will be vigilant."

"Good. Lugnut, let's move."

"Yes my lord!"

Lugnut was definitely happy to be alone with Megatron, given eagerly he followed him out of the base. Icy watched the door as they left, gave it another cycle, before Random popped back in, glossa hanging out like an eager puppy. He pressed his face against the container, grinning at the small human.

"Ha! I get to keep you ALL to myself for a while! Let's get you out of that pesky container."

Icy took over, not at all trusting Random with such a delicate task. He opened the lid, and carefully pinched at the humans shirt, slowly lifting her up. Once they were at level, Icy zoomed his monocle in and out. The creature had yet to say anything, which gave Blitzwing the idea that she was either fearful, or defective. He carefully poked at her gut.

"I've never gotten a close up look at the females of your species. They are much different from the males, aren't they Sumdac?"

"Yes, much different."

Sumdac was more or less not paying attention. It wasn't that he didn't care about another human, he just had things to focus on. He couldn't hug his little girl again if he was dead. Blitzwing lifted her up higher, inspecting more of the frame. Even the concept of human clothing was odd. Easy to tear, and in plenty of odd colors and patterns. This human was wearing a blue shirt (which Random was delighted to see buttons on. He LOVED buttons), blue...jeans he believed they were called. 

"Odd clothes. What were you up to before Megatron came and snatched you?"

Silence. And Hothead didn't like it. All three of them were curious, but Hothead was easily the least patient. He came in with a 'whirr', determined to cut through the slag.

"SAY SOMETHING, FLESHIE!!"

He screamed in her face, clearly making her ears ring, given how she winced. Hothead brought her closer to his face, huffing and puffing, breathing hot air into her face.

"Say. SOMETHING. Come on, do you NOT work or something-"

"God you're hot."

Hothead found himself at a loss for a moment. Did...did he hear that right? Icy switched in, always being the more investigative side.

"I'm...not sure I heard you. Say that again, little Frau."

She seemed hesitant, possibly in embarrassment. Regardless, not many people (or bots) could tell Blitzwing 'no' under such a glare.

"I said you're hot."

He thought that's what he heard. Did that mean something different in this planet? Hothead WAS just here, perhaps she meant it quite literally. 

"You're saying you find me attractive?"

The fleshie nodded. She looked a bit nervous, but from the way its eyes wondered, he could tell it wasn't JUST nerves that was making her say that. She, a little fleshling, found him, a proud decepticon, attractive. It wasn't very often, but they all agreed on one thought. This changes things. Icy carefully put her down on the counter.

"You. Wait RIGHT here. If you move, you might get hurt. We don't want this, now do we?"

The human didn't look particularly obedient, but from this height, he doubted the human would be able to get down. He left the human standing there as he walked off, scowling.

"How are we supposed to go about this? We're too big. And as fun as it would be, we can't break the creature."

Random switched in, thinking. It was annoying, living with three very different parts of himself, but they had all learned to hear each other out. An idea popped in his helm, and his grin stretched widely. 

Whirr

"No. I know EXACTLY what you're thinking. We are NOT doing it."

Whirr

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

Whirr

"Nein. For one, it hasn't been fully tested yet. Second, why would we use an untested tool, that has the possibility of many, many unforetold consequences and side effects?"

Whirr

"Because an alien JUST called us hot?"

They all contemplated on it, Icy holding onto his chin while doing so.

"Are we REALLY going to use a possibly dangerous machine on ourselves? Purely because an alien finds us attractive?"

Whirr

"Correction. A CUTE alien called us hot!"

Whirr

"Can we JUST make a CHOICE already?! I can think of SO many things I'd rather be doing than fighting with my damn self!!!!"

They let Icy have the choice, ultimately. They were all...well, not the brightest of mechs. But Icy was prone to the least amount of disaster and bad choices. By a small margin. He shrugged. Worst case scenario he offlined himself before Megatron, or some other slag, could dig their hooks into him.

"Alright, I suppose we're doing this."

Whirr

"Oh how WUNDABAR!! Let's boogie to celebrate!"

Whirr

"We have NO time for your sissy footwork!!!"

Icy sighed. Lucky for the fleshie she was cute. He snuck into the lab, and plucked the handheld device from the counter. This was a tool that Shockwave had sent schematics for, in hopes that Megatron could use it. His plan was to enlarge himself so greatly, that Megatron could crush the world in his fist. Literally. Unfortunately, it was faulty as of late(Starscream took the brunt of the testing, leading to a 50-50% rate of success. Though, he was not able to go past Lugnut's size), so it didn't instill confidence in him. He studied the settings of the mass placement device (not to be confused with the pathetic excuse of a ground bridge that was the M.A.S.S device), and inputted his weight and height settings, along with how much he was hoping to shrink. By the time he made it to the table, the device was ready, and the human was still there, clearly uncertain of what to do or where to go. 

"Ah, you stayed."

"Well yeah. One, seems like a drop down."

"And two?"

"Du bist wundervoll."

Blitzwing raised a brow. This human spoke German? How convenient. And honestly, flattering. The human didn't seem fluent, given the pronunciation, but it made Blitzwing interested even further.

"How sweet. Unfortunately for you, I'm not interested in flattery."

Blitzwing put his hand on the table, then flipped the switch on the device. After the world faded to black, and his HUB started back up again, he looked around. No well of allspark, so it didn't kill him (unlike the 13th testing on Starscream). In fact, given that he was on the table, with the device not only next to him, but MUCH larger, and the fleshie, just as so, he could assume it worked. She was staring at him as he lightly shook his helm, forcing himself up. He had shrunk, but he was still significantly taller. With her being around six feet, he was around eight feet. Still a big mech, but at least he wouldn't accidentally pop her little head off. She was staring up at him in confusion as he stood right in front of her, monocle zooming in and out.

"What uh...are you doing?"

She chose not to ask how the hell he shrunk. Aliens seemed like a good enough answer.

"Studying your face. I'd hesitate to kill you."

"How...nice?"

"I usually don't have an issue with killing you little pests. But you…"

He let his sentence hang as he carefully held onto her chin, lifting it up, wanting to get a closer look at the pleasant features.

"You're rather soft. A little bit squishy…"

Icy usually didn't push the pace like this, but not only was this human TERRIBLY gorgeous, Hothead was in the back of his mind, yelling about how little time they were sure to have. Best to push things along really. Pull in this case, given that he placed his hand on her lower back, and yanked her closer. Humans were warm blooded he believed, meaning they constantly produced heat. And he could feel such heat. Different from Cybertronian heat. It wasn't burning or stuffy. It was...warmth, comfort, like a cup of hot energon. And Blitzwing was eager for a taste. He held firmly to her face as he leaned down, placing his lips onto her own. Soft, and rather eager, given she was returning his gesture. He didn't make it last as long as she wanted to however, this he could tell from her angry huff, not liking that he parted. Though, he was quickly forgiven, which he could tell from how she seemed to melt into his hand. He couldn't blame her, given how harshly he was rubbing in between those long, slender legs. Though, he couldn't say he was particularly fond of the material. Despite how much it displeased her, he stopped, and undid her belt buckle, tugging the bet away from its loop.

"I apologize. I don't like these...pants, you call them. Rough material. These however?"

He continued his actions, rubbing through her rather soft underwear. What a cute little creature. Pants on the floor, just grinding against his palm. This was definitely an interesting experience. Mechs alike enjoyed his touch, but never a little organic. The valves were different, certainly. No little bumps of bio lights, or soft ridges of derma mesh that made a valve. Just soft, slick, and definitely wet. What bothered him about this however, was how handsy she was. Yes he had his hand past her underwear, and the other was still holding onto her belt, but her hands? Were touching anyplace they could. His upper chest, his neck, his hips, and definitely gripped a few times at his thighs. He had met bots, who, when lucky enough to be touched by him, were eager. But this creature? Was borderline lustful. It was terribly distracting. If he had the time, he'd allow her to explore, not actually disturbed by the fleshie touch. But unfortunately, he had to rush their little experiment.

"I apologize, but I simply can't wait to play with my new little Spielzeug. Forgive me."

He reached down, and lifted her up by her legs, using the container she arrived in to lean her against, to support her weight. She helped in this, wrapping her arms around his neck, with her thighs around his waist. This felt...good. Right. Odd, perhaps, but all three of his personalities only wanted more. And when Icy indulged himself, pressing his lips hungrily against her own, when Hothead indulged himself, losing the belt for the sake of roughly grabbing a fistfull of her soft, silver hair, Random indulged their final craving, opening his spike panel, and slowly pushing himself into this humanized valve. He felt as though he'd just sink right into her entire being. She felt so hot, so slick around him. 

"Are you q-quite alright?"

"Y-yeah, just uh...ho boy imma die by dick. And I'm not at all complaining."

He would've asked if this would actually kill her, but unfortunately Random was far too carnal to allow him to be so chivalrous, causing him to slowly move his hips back and forth, each movement causing even more of a reaction from her; little twitches, hungry kisses, wanting groans. In decepticon culture, being a human lover was one of the lowest things one could be. But Blitzwing was more than willing to lose what little status he had, for more of this. Hothead switched in, his own thrusts harder and much more quicker than his Icy persona. He had a shit eating grin plastered on his face, before he brought his palm down right onto her aft. He not only liked how it sounded (he decided to ignore Randoms 'it sounds like a HAM!' Before he could lose the mood), but the yelp that arose from her lips. Hothead delivered another smack, then another, his ego growing larger by the minute.

"Ha! You little humans are so EASY to-"

He was silenced when he felt the humans lips on his own, her tongue running over his own, and to his embarrassment, right across his tooth gap. She pulled away, a smirk of her own on her lips (as much of a smirk as you could get with a thick ass robot dick inside of you).

"Sorry. I kinda like the gap~"

Hothead stuttered, trying to find some response, before tapping out, giving the floor to Random, who cackled like mad. He ceased the thrusts when he came in, due to interest in someone who flustered his hot little alter ego.

"Oh ho ho! You made Hothead embarrassed! Oh you're GOOD fleshie! Which is wundabar, because now I don't want to eat you!"

His snake like glossa slithered out of his mouth, and slid from her neck, down her shirt. Next thing she knew, he pulled the material away with a firm yank, swallowing it whole. Yes, he didn't tear her shirt, didn't unbutton it, just ate it. In his defense, he wasn't fed before this. He cocked his helm at what remained, poking the material.

"What's this?"

"I-its a bra. Please let me take this off, this shit is literally too expensive for you to eat."

Random nodded, and held her weight, allowing her to undo the clasps, and take her bra off. Random cocked his helm to the side, curiouser. He poked at one of her breasts.

"These are SO squishy?"

He lifted one up, then giggled madly as it bounced back down.

"I changed my mind, we're going to do this until Megatron gets here. Boing boing boing!"

He made the sound effect to go along with every time he lightly smacked at one, just overjoyed at the bounce. Icy let him have his fun for a klik or two, before going in, sighing.

"I apologize. He's easily entertained. He WAS onto something however…"

He leaned his helm down to her chest, and carefully placed a kiss at her chest, cool, cushiony lips only roaming lower and lower. Unfortunately, with only one mouth at a time, and his hands busy holding her up, he could only care for one at a time. After a few moments of kissing and dentae grading against her flesh, he took her hand, and placed it on her unattended breast.

"You have hands. Make yourself useful."

She gave a nod, and toyed with her breast, but found it lacking in comparison to those hungry lips. At least Icy was starting to move in and out of her, more than making up for it. Icy peered up from his spot, making eye contact with her as his glossa slowly traced over her nipple.

"Hmmm...you're WET little frau. Making a mess on the table. You better give me a nice, firm overload for this."

It was hard to hear the dirty talk over the sound of herself just getting DEMOLISHED, but she managed to catch it. Maybe it was because she was starting to get fuzzy in the head, but his statement confused her.

"Ov...overload?"

"Ah. You must have another word for it here. What was it, what was it...hmm…"

He kept searching for the word as he suckled, leaving quite the impressive hicky in his wake. He chuckled.

"Ah yes, you also call it an 'orgasm' or 'cumming'. I prefer my word better."

Given how the word was purred from his mouth, she was starting to like it too. In fact, she felt an overload slowly start to build up, her body slowly reaching its peak. And then Blitzwing looked at her in her eyes, and practically tackled her off the edge.

"Überlastung für mich, Prinzessin."

And with a scream that was music to his audials, she let go, practically choking his spike, and forcing an overload out of him, filling her with hot, sticky fluid. While Icy thought she looked ravishing after she released, he was far more so. His face was coated in condensation, his mouth was open and full of drool. He was practically a dream. His open mouth shut, in order to allow him to smirk, and he slapped her aft again, entertained by the yelp caused by overstimulation. 

"Oh...you are FUN little fleshie. So full of little surprises. You are worth exploring some more, at a later date. Hmm...maybe I can convince Megatron to let me keep you in my quarters. You'd make a cute little pet to play with in the middle of the night, wouldn't you?"

One more good, firm smack, and he carefully pulled out of her, allowing her to see herself stuffed full of this thick, pink fluid.

"Woah. Alien cum. Weird."

Icy couldn't help but have a light chuckle at that. After making sure she could stand up properly(how that was possible, she had no idea), he helped her get in order. From his belt, he produced a few tissues, helping clean up as much as he could, and helping her get her clothes together. 

"Uh...yeah he ate my shirt."

"...right. I'll get you a replacement. Just...actually Random eating your shirt sounds like the best thing to go with. Now, let's get my size back so we can get you properly taken of."

He turned to the device on the table, and leaned over, changing the settings. While he seemed busy, she couldn't help but be curious. She walked forward, and despite it probably being a bad idea, touched the base the wing, slowly bringing her touch down lower.

"You're wings...are SO pretty."

It took everything in Icy not to overload right in his panel. Oh how soft her fingers felt, and how the praise just roamed to his loins. It was no secret that seekers were always down to be praised. He turned around, and held a firm grip on her chin.

"Little fleshie...I'd be VERY careful. You touch me like that again...I can't guarantee you'll leave with JUST a few hickies."

With a smirk like that, she wasn't sure if that was a threat, or a promise. He went back to machine, and thanked the primes that it worked, bringing him back to normal size. He picked her up, and was about to put her in with Sumdac, as Megatron demanded, when the main monitor notified him of a message. He answered it, revealing a small, yellow bot.

"Ah, Hummel-"

"Don't you 'Hummel' me Blitzbrain! You have a human hostage? Really? You haven't hurt- why isn't it wearing a shirt?"

He stared at the bundle in Blitzwing's hands, and he chuckled. He gave Bumblebee a klik to piece it together, expressing his surprise via wild hand movements, resembling some poor karate moves.

"Oh. Oh you did NOT."

"I did, and it was fun, honestly. You know, Hummel. This human is a lot like you. Tiny, cute, pathetic-"

"Hey! I'm taller than most bots of my model!"

"One, no you aren't. Two, you didn't let me finish. I was going to finish off by saying, 'and I like her too'. Hummel…"

Blitzwing popped open his spike panel, making the yellow bots face EXPLODE in color, and a wolf like grin come across his features.

"When was the last time we had a little fun?~"

From the way Blitzwing's thumb slowly slid down her body, she realized her job as a captive was nowhere near done.

And she had no problems waiting a LONG time for any type of rescue.


End file.
